The present application relates to a light-emitting device.
In recent years, direct-type surface light-emitting devices using semiconductor light-emitting elements have been proposed for backlight devices for use in display devices such as liquid crystal display devices. In view of function, design, etc., display devices are in some cases desired to be thin, and backlight devices are desired to be thinner. Light-emitting devices for general-purpose lighting applications are also desired to be thin in view of function, design, etc.
With reduction in thickness of light-emitting devices in such applications, unevenness in brightness across the light-emitting surface is generally likely to occur. WO 2012/099145 discloses a technique for reducing unevenness in brightness of a surface light-emitting device, in which a diffusive member is arranged on a portion of a surface of a resin body that seal a light source so as to enhance the uniformity of light emitted from the light source.